


Babysitting

by russianmango



Series: Prompt Meme [8]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmango/pseuds/russianmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dmitry helps Sasha babysit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Meme: Write down the names of 10 characters and write a fic for every prompt, using the characters determined by the numbers.  
> Prompt 8/10 : Baby fic, 5 and 9

When Dmitry agreed to help Sasha babysit for Brooks, he imagined it would be like all the other times he's babysat where they could watch a movie and eat all the food in the fridge. 

Leave it to the Laich child to not fit the norm. Then again, he had never watched a four year-old before. Maybe they're all like that at that age. It took about an hour before she would say anything to them and after that, it was non-stop hide and seek in between cookies and juice boxes.

Dmitry couldn’t help but smile when he saw Sasha sitting on a miniature chair wearing a purple apron with frills as he enjoyed some invisible tea.

"What a nice apron, Sasha," Dmitry mocked. It wasn’t his best response, but it earned a heated glare from the older Russian.

"There's one for you too!" said the always energetic, Miss Princess Isabelle Kimberly Laich, as she handed Dmitry an apron, this time it was pink with frills and hearts. 

"Thanks," Dmitry sighed, as he reluctantly slipped on the brightly coloured garment.

"Come have some tea with us, Dima," Sasha suggested with a smirk. 

Isabelle took Dmitry's hand and brought him to the table, pulling his chair out to offer him the seat. "Here you go Mademoiselle Dima Francesca," she said, all smiles as she took her own seat. "Now, I know you don't like milk, but you have to have some because you are a guest in my house, okay Mademoiselle Dima Francesca?"

"I like milk," Dmitry stated, a little confused and put off by his new nickname.

"Aww, Dima, you're so nice pretending to like milk to be a good guest," Isabelle thanked him before kissing his hand. 

Sasha laughed, raising his hand in apology as he took a sip of his non-existent tea. "Mind my manners, Princess Isabelle. I meant no harm," he said. It was really quite remarkable how easy Sasha fit into this character. 

"Oh, that's okay, Duke Sasha Semington of Siberia. I forgive you, don't you Mademoiselle Dima?" Isabelle asked.

"Why is he a Duke?" Dmitry asked in reply.

Isabelle giggled. "Because, silly, a Duke has to marry a Princess," she answered. 

Dmitry couldn’t hold his laughter at Sasha's expression. That was clearly not the answer he had expected. "A Princess like you?" Dmitry asked.

"I don't know," Isabelle said, grinning. "I don't see any other Princesses though," she pointed out with an innocent shrug. 

Sasha cleared his throat before he stood up. "It's almost lunch time, I should get cooking," he said. "Please excuse me, Princess Isabelle, Mademoiselle Francesca," he added. 

"You're excused Duke Semington of Siberia," Isabelle granted him. 

"How about I put on a movie while I help the Duke of Siberia make us some lunch?" Dmitry suggested. It was a cheap sell, but it seemed to work as she gathered her favourite movie for Dmitry to set it up for her before he joined Sasha in the kitchen.

Sasha ignored Dmitry until Dmitry cleared his throat. "So, uh, you gonna tell Brooks about you and the Princess?" he asked with a smirk.


End file.
